


You were right

by Dossow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Naruto wanted to be on top but Sasuke didn't let him, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uchiha Sasuke, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dossow/pseuds/Dossow
Summary: We all know Sasuke is not the most expressive man, but he knows his place. Good thing Naruto pointed that out.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 314





	You were right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns sexy Naruto!  
> First of all, I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes you might find. English is not my native language, don't be so hard on me.  
> Honestly, I didn't plan to make Sasuke possessive, really, but my fingers decided a possessive Sasuke is kinda hot.  
> Negative comments will be deleted.  
> I tried to make them in character, so I also apologize if you find them a bit OOC.  
> I never imagined writing porn was so damn hard haha.

“You could be a bit more of an expressive man, y’know?” said an annoyed Naruto “I mean, in case you haven’t noticed we are a couple now, teme.”

The black-haired man glanced at the whiskered man with a bored expression and raised his eyebrow at the same time. “In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t care. Besides, are you not the one who always says that we should love people the way they are and that kind of bullshit?”

Naruto opened his mouth in hurt at this lover’s words. He was speechless.

Was Sasuke really that emotionless? Did Sasuke even _love_ him at all?

“Do I mean _anything_ to you?”

Sasuke frowned at the sudden question. “What? Of course, we wouldn’t be a couple if you didn’t.”

Naruto didn’t feel relief, though. Maybe Sasuke was with him because he pitied him. _But he is not like that._

The jinchuuriki just stared at his lover for a couple of seconds then turned around heading for the door. “See ya later.”

“Where are you going?”

He stopped for a bit and thought about what to say. He would have wanted to say “to train” as an excuse, but that was something the past Naruto would have said. Now he always tried to tell the truth. “I just need time to think.” he resumed his walking and exited his apartment.

Making sure Sasuke didn’t follow him, he made his way towards the Hokage Monument only to bump into Shikamaru.

“Hmph.” was all Naruto heard when they clashed against each other.

“What a troublesome way to greet me, Naruto.” joked the Nara heir.

“I’m sorry, Shikamaru!”

“What are you up to? I thought you were on a mission.”

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned. “It’s my day off. What about you?”

“I’m just returning from visiting Suna. Kakashi wanted me to deliver a scroll.” huffed the spiky-haired man.

“Oh, how’s Gaara? Is everyone alright? Sorry, you must be pretty tired right now. Go have that well-deserved rest, man.” Naruto clasped a hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder and took a step aside to continue his walk.

“Where are you going?”

Naruto stopped and looked at his friend. “I’m just going to the Hokage Monument.”

Shikamaru stared at Naruto worriedly for a second then asked “Think I can join you? I could use a cloud-watching moment right now.”

Naruto beamed at that. “Definitely!” he threw his arm around his best friend’s shoulder and started babbling about everything and anything.

Shikamaru wasn’t a genius for nothing. He knew something was bothering the blonde but he wanted to let Naruto talk about it if he was ready.

They didn’t realize they were there for two hours until a voice spoke. “How long have you two been here?”

Both Naruto and Shikamaru snapped their heads so fast they almost got whiplash. “Neji, man, don’t scare me like that!” exclaimed Naruto.

“What are you doing here?” asked the Nara genius.

“I was on my way home from training when I saw you. Thought I could come and say hi.” the long-haired man finished with a smirk. He seated on the ground cross-legged.

Naruto loved these moments a lot. He didn’t remember when, but he, Shikamaru, and Neji became closer a few months ago. They would always spend their free time like that, sparring (when Shikamaru felt like it), playing cards, etc.

They were talking and laughing so comfortably that Naruto didn’t even sense the chakra coming their way. Both Shikamaru and Neji did and turned around to see Sasuke standing there watching them with a blank face.

Naruto scowled at the sudden silence. “Is something wrong, guys?” he turned to look at Shikamaru when his eyes landed on Sasuke.

“Sasuke?” Naruto stood up “What are you doing here?”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I want to speak with you,” he then glanced at his two companions “alone.”

“Is there a problem, Uchiha?” asked Neji while folding his arms over his chest.

Sasuke’s jaw clenched. “Not at all, unless you want one there to be.”

Neji motioned to take a step closer when Shikamaru’s hand stopped him.

“What is happening here?” asked the oblivious blonde.

Shikamaru and Neji shared a quick glance then the Nara genius spoke. “See you tomorrow, Naruto. If there’s a problem tell us, okay?” he said the last part watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes.

Naruto just nodded dumbly. “See ya guys.”

When they were out of earshot Sasuke came closer to the blonde. “So here you were all the time.” there was annoyance and _something_ else in Sasuke’s voice. “I thought you would be out for an hour at least.”

“Well, yeah, I was going to be out for an hour or so then I bumped into Shikamaru and we lost track of time.” Naruto sensed something else, but he couldn’t quite place what it was.

“So instead of just saying ‘hello’ you decided to spend all the afternoon with them?”

_Ah._

“Are you seriously jealous of them?” Naruto laughed.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed dangerously while his jaw clenched again. He stayed like that for a few seconds then grabbed Naruto’s wrist roughly.

“What are you doing?”

Sasuke started running towards the cliff making Naruto almost stumble over his feet and recovering his balance at the last second. They landed barely on their feet (more like Naruto almost landed on his face) then Sasuke kept running.

“Sasuke!”

The black-haired man ignored the protests.

“Stop, teme!”

They made it to Naruto’s apartment.

Sasuke took out the key’s replica from his pocket then opened the door harshly.

He pulled Naruto with him and closed the door then locked it.

“What’s got into you?” panted Naruto.

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall and put his hands on each side of Naruto’s head on the wall caging his lover.

“You know, you were right. I should have been more expressive with you.”

He then stepped closer until their chests were touching.

“What does that have to do-”

Sasuke grinded slightly his hips making Naruto gasp.

“That way everyone would know who you belong to.”

“What?”

“It’s been driving me crazy how you seem to have such a good time with them lately and all we have done so far is train and give each other a peck on the lips.” he grinded again.

Naruto grunted. “But I always give you my full attention-”

Sasuke took that moment to kiss Naruto passionately. He broke the kiss making Naruto dizzy from the change of mood of his lover.

“I think it is time for us to take the next step.” it wasn’t a suggestion.

Naruto’s eyes widened. He shook his head fervently. “No!”

Sasuke only glared at him. “We’re both twenty-three, dobe. We are both grown-ups.”

Naruto glared back. “So what? Besides, if we do it, then I want to be on top.”

Sasuke chuckled. “First of all, there’s no way you will be on top. Second, if you were to be on top,” at this, Sasuke turned Naruto over. The blonde was face-pressed against the wall while Sasuke’s crotch pressed tightly against Naruto’s ass. The jinchuuriki could feel the bulge between his ass’ cheeks “would you enjoy this?”

Sasuke gave a hard grind making his lover grunt in pleasure.

The black-haired man grabbed Naruto’s hips possessively and brought him impossibly closer. “Hn? Would you enjoy it otherwise?”

“Yes. I would enjoy it.” Naruto was resisting his urges to grind his ass back. He was starting to feel his cock harden. “I want to be on top.”

“Sorry, love. That’s not going to happen.”

Naruto growled in annoyance and dread. “I have never had sex before!”

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto’s hips possessively and leaned his head on the blonde’s nape. “I know you haven’t. Don’t worry, it might hurt a little at the beginning, but it will feel good after that. I’m going to take care of you.”

He grinded hard again.

Naruto grunted in pleasure. He could feel his lover’s hard cock.

_Fuck._

He was losing his conviction about being on top. He just wanted to feel pleasure and not just come because of the grinding. That would be pathetic.

“Okay.”

Sasuke smirked. He turned Naruto around and kissed him for a few seconds then broke the kiss to take his lover’s hand and guide him towards the bed. He pushed Naruto making him fall on his back.

The blonde was watching Sasuke’s every movement.

The black-haired man took off all of his clothes leaving just his boxers. His erection was quite visible.

Naruto gulped. Both from fear and lust.

“Take off your shirt,” ordered Sasuke.

He did as he was told and threw the shirt on the floor.

Sasuke helped him take his pants off leaving just his boxers as well.

Naruto felt vulnerable under Sasuke’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Look how hard you are for me.” He massaged tanned thighs “Look how beautiful and handsome you are. All mine.”

Naruto didn’t want to admit it but Sasuke being possessive turned him damn on.

Sasuke bent over to kiss Naruto passionately then his jaw and stopping on his neck. He rubbed Naruto’s hard cock through the boxers.

Naruto moaned for the first time.

Sasuke’s cock received the obscene sound happily.

“Tell me how much you want this.” commanded the Uchiha survivor. 

The blonde took a few seconds to reply due to the pleasure that was still being given to him. “God, I want it so bad, Sasuke! Stop teasing me! Please, just fuck me.”

Sasuke smirked. “Love, we are barely beginning.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke in horror. The latter chuckled.

“Well, now that you asked so nicely who am I to say no to such delicious pleas?”

He took the blonde’s boxers off then his as well. Naruto didn’t have the time to admire Sasuke’s manhood because the man was already turned grabbing something from the nightstand table. He then turned and had a bottle of lube in his right hand.

Naruto looked at the bottle, then at Sasuke’s cock only to return his gaze at the bottle in his lover’s hands. “I don’t recall having that in my possessions.” commented the jinchuurinki.

“You didn’t.”

Naruto frowned then understanding flashed in his blue eyes. “You had this planned!?”

“You know me so well, usuratonkachi.” Naruto was going to reply when Sasuke shut him “Hush. Not the time for talking.”

He took the blonde’s cock in his left hand and started jerking him off. Naruto threw his head back while moaning.

“Look at me.”

Naruto bit his bottom lip and looked at Sasuke. The blond was trying damn hard not to come when he saw Sasuke’s dark gaze on him. So full of lust and love.

“Sasuke, I’m-”

Sasuke stopped suddenly at that. Naruto whimpered in frustration at the loss of pleasure.

Sasuke opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his hand coating his fingers.

“I need you to relax.” he then rubbed Naruto’s entrance with his index finger.

Naruto instinctively tensed.

“Easier said than done.”

“Trust me, dobe. Just relax, after this, you’re going to love it.”

Naruto glared at the name, but he trusted Sasuke immensely. He tried again.

Sasuke pushed slowly the finger in as deep as he could and started thrusting at a slow pace.

Naruto pressed his lips in a thin line. He was feeling weird.

It took a while before Sasuke decided to add another finger.

Naruto’s hole clenched at the intrusion.

Sasuke bent over and was giving Naruto a love bite on his neck to distract him from the pain in his ass while scissoring his fingers.

Sasuke scissored deeper until he touched a bunch of nerves that made Naruto moan. Sasuke decided to add a third finger and while Naruto wasn’t very comfortable with the added finger, he didn’t protest either.

“Yeah, that’s right. My cock is going to fill you so good.” said the Uchiha while thrusting faster. At this rate, Naruto couldn’t stop his moans (not that he wanted to). Some of the pain was still there, but it wasn’t the same as it was at the beginning.

Sasuke took his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube squeezing some more into his hand then coating his hard cock with it. He made a sound at the back of his throat at the sensation.

He positioned himself over Naruto and grabbed the blonde’s legs wrapping them around his waist. “Ready?” the Sharingan user asked while aligning his cock at Naruto’s entrance.

The jinchuuriki nodded.

Sasuke entered the tight heat slowly and groaned in pleasure. God, he had never felt this delicious sensation before. He gave Naruto a minute to adjust and waited for confirmation.

The blonde opened his eyes. He didn’t remember when he closed them. “You can move.”

Sasuke started thrusting slowly. He set a steady rhythm and only fastened his pace when Naruto’s moans started to get louder.

The blonde gripped Sasuke’s biceps just to rely on something. The pleasure was amazing.

“Oh, Kami-sama.” moaned Naruto.

Sasuke leaned and kissed Naruto while slamming his cock in and almost all the way out. “Say who you belong to.” ordered the pale man “Scream my name.”

“I’m yours, Sasuke!” Naruto gave the sexiest moan after that when Sasuke hit his prostate “Sasuke! Yes! Oh my, yes! Right there!”

Sasuke complied and thrusted deeper. He was starting to feel almost animalistic. He needed to take Naruto like a fucking bitch in heat.

He stopped suddenly and pulled out. Naruto whimpered.

“What are you doing!? Don’t stop!”

“On your hands and knees.” commanded the Elite shinobi.

Naruto did as he was told. He felt humiliated at this position but so damn turned on at the same time. “Please.”

Sasuke didn’t wait more and positioned himself right at Naruto’s ass. “Your asshole wants me so bad, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck, yes. Please, Sasuke.” pleaded Naruto desperately.

Sasuke put his cock at his lover’s entrance and pushed in. He grabbed Naruto’s hips in a bruising grip and started to slam his cock.

Naruto moaned instantly. He moaned at each thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin was driving them both crazy.

“So good. Deeper. Yes. So good for me.” Naruto was babbling.

Sasuke’s groans were lost in Naruto’s moans. The blond was moaning so damn loud he was sure all Konoha heard them.

He was feeling his climax close. He bent over, chest against his lover’s back. He intertwined their arms and started to thrust faster and harder making the slapping sounds sound louder and more obscene.

Both moaned this time.

“Yes, love. Let them know who’s making you feel this great,” said Sasuke through clenched teeth. “Say it!”

Sweat was running down Naruto’s forehead. “Sasuke! You are the only one who can make me feel this way!” said Naruto through his moans “I love you so fucking much!” at this Sasuke untangled his arms from the blonde’s and wrapped them around his lover’s waist, leaning all his weight on him. He thrusted impossibly harder.

God, if Naruto didn’t come now Sasuke wasn’t sure he could last longer.

As in on cue, Naruto came after a few hard thrusts. “Sasuke! Aghhh!”

The clenching made Sasuke come as well. He let out an animalistic growl of pleasure.

He felt his semen fill Naruto and he kept giving a few thrusts but Naruto’s arms gave out due to the overstimulation making Sasuke fall on top of him.

Both were panting heavily and sweating profusely.

Sasuke pulled out slowly groaning at his still sensitive cock and earning a moan from Naruto.

He landed on Naruto’s right side.

“Come here.” said the Sharingan user in a soft tone.

Naruto got closer and snuggled with Sasuke. “That was amazing. I loved it.”

Sasuke smirked. “Next time it will be over the desk.”

“Yeah, but you will be bottom next time.”

“Maybe you won’t get a next time for saying nonsense.”

“Geez, I’m just kidding, teme.” Naruto knew Sasuke was joking too.

“Oi, dobe.” Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke’s gaze “I love you so fucking much too.”

Naruto didn’t remember being this happy in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine how sore Naruto ended up the next day. Making love like animals for being the first time he sure as hell was going to limp 🧐


End file.
